Christmas Lights
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: Christmas light make people happy, right? Wrong. Read to find out. Please review! No flames.


**a/n: Merry Christmas everyone! This is just a little oneshot I thought of last night. Thoughts are in **_italics_**, conversations are in **normal print**, and songs are in _bold italic_. Please R&R.**

_As I sit on the cold, stone steps of this apartment drinking take-out coffee from the gas station down the road, I feel a sudden burst of loneliness. I stare across the street to the Charles' house, lit up from roof to lawn, and I look down the street, staring at the same bright colors. All the happiness I felt, all the things – and people – that I had, everything comes flooding back to me. But no Christmas joy do I feel. I only feel…alone. Looking down my side of the street, the lights are continuous and glorious, until you see apartment 6A. No wreaths or lights hang from my windows, no tree do you see inside. No smiling and laughing kids playing with newly discovered toys. I stare at a couple walking down the street, a child swinging in between both their hands. Down, the sidewalk I see an old couple ambling slowly down the way. My sadness found its peak staring at the very realization of what I didn't and never would have: someone to grow old with. When they reached the sidewalk in front of my house I called out to them, "Merry Christmas!"_

I walked down my steps and continued, "Are you on your way to one of your children's homes for Christmas dinner?"

The man looked at his wife as if to say, "Who is this woman, and what right has she to prod into our business," but instead he said, "No, our children died in a plane crash last Christmas…on their way here."

"I'm so sorry," I answered him. "I lost my family on Christmas, too. My dad died of cancer ten Christmases ago, and with him, my mother also died. She never was the same. Then she died a month later."

The old lady took my hand and said to me, "Come, dear. There is nothing worse than losing your family, but we are not dead, and we must live for them. For they live forever in us. Your parents' hearts beat inside of you."

I looked up and saw that the old lady was already walking down the street with her husband, "Thank you," I whispered.

_I sat back down on the steps and began to think about my life. In high school I had let my one true love slip away from me. After Troy and Gabriella joined the musical, I was popular, and I didn't care about anything else. My true love tried to save me from being over-taken, but it was too late. After high school I moved to Chicago where I went to college. I lost contact with all my friends, and after my family died, coming home was only for the prospect of a new microwavable dinner that I hadn't tried yet. This thought was my breaking point. I got up and went inside to my computer. I logged on to the internet and looked up flights to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I found one that had many open seats taking off in three hours. I ran to my room and threw some clothes in my backpack. Then I went outside to the bus stop and waited there. The bus came a minute later and luckily the airport was its next stop. After I got to the ticket desk, and had gone through security, and ran through the hallways until I found my gate. The flight was just starting to board._

_Stepping off the plane, I walked out to the parking lot to find a cab._

"East High School, please. Merry Christmas," I told the driver.

_The familiar sights made me even sadder than before. I had been so foolish to let this all slip away. The driver approached East High and commented that it was pretty lit up for Christmas break. I agreed and paid and thanked him. _

_I approached the school as if I were a hiker, walking up to a rare bird. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was too much for me to handle. I walked through the hallways reaching out and touching everything I could. Somehow I walked right into the gym. Tears welled up in my eyes, this is where it happened. I heard the door open and turned quickly around. The figure of a man about my age emerged from the hallway. When it got closer I said in disbelief, "Jason?"_

"Kelsi? Wow! It's been a while," he reached out and hugged me. I wished he would never let go. "I heard about your parents; I'm so sorry. So you heard about our Christmas reunion?"

"No, I just came back because, well, I missed everything," the tears in my eyes flooded down from my eyes, "I missed you. I should have never let you go."

He held my head to his chest, "Kelsi, it's okay. You're back now, nothing can change that."

At that moment, we heard the song "All I Want for Christmas is You" playing in the other gym.

"Would you like to dance," Jason asked me. I nodded.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you.**_

"Did you ever get married," I asked.

Jason looked into my eyes, "No. What about you?"

"No."

So we just danced to the beautiful music.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.

_After the song was over we broke apart. I never knew that I could feel complete again after high school, but truly, the magic of Christmas wasn't just for the children._

**a/n: The song is called "All I Want for Christmas is You." No, I didn't write it. Tell me how you liked the story. As always, no flames please!**


End file.
